Willing flowers never grew under the rain
by Dancing Flurry
Summary: Drabble on MarDem. What would happen when a certain Nocturne can't stand the critisims anymore? A certain Graceful individual to cheer him up! Lemon.


It seems to me as if I can never type out my real stories, and yet produce drabbles one hundred times faster! What the hell is wrong with me? But anyway, a boring MarDem drabble I thought up. Enjoy it if you can.

A dark wind howls against my ears, noises and sounds shattered and broken that dance along with the night, singing my broken tune. The wind mercilessly blew the sweet bitter tears into my form and face, a blinding acid that burns and smoulders every little thing around me, singing my skin and flesh. The moon known as Kingdom Hearts glows eerily against the ground, the rain forming puddles of emotion that refracted the cold harsh light into my eyes, burning the inside of my soul.

"_Don't be a fool IX! We are Nobodies! Nobodies don't have hearts. Now shut up, stop trying to fool yourself and deal with it!"_

A broken sigh escapes my lungs, a task to great for my weakened body as I take step after step, shattered sobs escaping me now and then as the heartless gather around me, confused as to where their prey is. Each step is agony, splattering this fake blood from the heavens around me, these towering buildings and lights a caged prison, trapping the sky in its vicious claws. It seems entirely dead here, cold and alone in such a dazzling place.

"_IX, stop_ _embarrassing yourself like this. Nobodies are nobodies. It is quite proven we do not, in fact have hearts. Please refrain from ever using this kind of speech in my library ever again."_

The heartless crawl up to me, claws gently brushing against my leather, curious to how I can feel such sorrow. Satisfied that they have uncovered no heart, they crawl away into their dank gutters. The neon reflects on the ground, lights only seen by those who do not have existences yet are there none the less there, ever present.

"_IX! What the hell is your problem!? Drop this melancholy subject!"_

I finally noticed the clatter of feet from behind, a constant yet uneven thump in the dead cold night. I ignore it, continuing down my deadened path as they continue to get louder, until they are directly behind me.

"Demyx!" A hand latches itself onto my shoulder, making me whirl around to come face to face with Marluxia, wet beautiful sakura hair, piercing Sapphire blue eyes, a sad tone to his features. "Demyx! Please stop! I need to talk with you!"

I stared at his face, finally _finally_ the tears that dwelled inside me slipped out, the truest sorrow spilling out from me. I sobbed brokenly, his hand gliding up my chin until his thumb reached my lips. In a soothing manner he began to rub from side to side, pulling my lips with the leather.

"I-I can't do this anymore Marluxia. I can't bear to watch you gander about into this harsh place when the world bashes me around. I can no longer sit by and watch you like I used to. The pressure is too high and my want of you is too strong. I will only hurt myself in the end. Me and these 'feelings' everyone keeps telling me don't exist!!"

He shook his head sadly, leaning closer to my face until his breath danced upon my lips, the silent fire burning the nerves on my tongue, burning for a kiss. His eyes trapped mine, pulling them into his depths of hard and cold yet smouldering pools of emotion.

"I can no longer play the game of fools either. Demyx, I want you. So much, I am willing to exile myself if only to be with you. I love you." How easy that word can be thrown around when you have no remorse to feel from harming others with it. I pulled away, a river of tears dribbling off my face.

"How easy it is to say such words when no sentiment is required!! How dare! How do you dare?!" I turned around, prepared to stalk away when hands wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me close into his form. His face brushed into my neck, his breath tickling the sensitive skin under my jaw.

"I love you Demyx." His hands pulled up on my cloak, the zipper giving way until his hands found my pants, pulling harshly on the zipper. "I may need to show you just how much, but I will show you in any means possible that I do indeed love you."

I squirmed under his touch, the leather suddenly too hot against my skin as his hand burrowed its way into my pants, down to my pulsing member. I let out a surprised gasp as he began to pump it, his tongue licking ravenously at my neck, a bite here and there. I was stifling my mewls of pleasure, not exactly registering the fact I was being moved to a building wall, my arms stuck holding me in place as my forehead touched the rough grit and brick before me. A crack of lightning struck above my head, the rolling thunder claiming the clouds and consuming the rain, the watery drops decreasing in volume as his other hand curled around my throat. I arched into him, pleasure over-riding my senses as he pumped harder, squeezing and pumping at alternate moments, driving me body insane.

I moaned loudly, bucking into his hand as he crawled down my chest, his fingers pulling my pants down, revealing my aching member to the cold wet air. I arched further into him as his hand dragged along my waist to behind me, rubbing up and down the line on my back down my ass. Finally he had his fun and poked his finger into my entrance, spasms of unwelcome discomfort dancing along my spine. I gasp as he enters me, his digit stretching me in a new strange sensation. "Marluxia!"

A second was added, stretching my flesh further as I backed down onto his finger, the air around me musky and warm. Finally he drew away and unzipped his own pants, his hand immobile and making me impatient. Thank fully I didn't have to wait long; his pulsing member was placed to my entrance, the heat felt nice against my cold body, until he pushed in. I cried out, the pain immense as he kept a steady pace, pushing to the hilt until he could no more, his cock painfully big and at the moment unwelcome inside of me. Like a dull throb I felt every detail, every heartbeat coming from him inside of myself. I waited, panting as he kissed my neck, his hand stroking me as he panted too.

I leaned my head back against his shoulder as he moved up, kissing higher until he moved. I groaned at the feeling of his flesh moving against mine as he pulled out, the space left behind a dull pulsing void until he plunged back in. I arched, moaning louder as I felt him fill me once more. It felt so good, the pain erased by the pleasure that gripped my limbs, making them tremble and weak. I moaned as he pulled out again, our hips crashing perfectly together when he pushed back in. I felt like an instrument, puking out notes at every stroke of my chords, just like a violin. The faster he went, the more music came about.

My throat was positively humming as he struck further and further inside, something making me move against him in the exact same moment. At one great thrust, he struck something deep within my core, something that made me shudder and buck violently down into him, a scream ripping itself from my throat as starts of vermillion colours danced in my line of vision.

He kept bucking harshly into that single spot, those spots of paint splattering bigger and bigger before my eyes as my grip tightened onto the wall, pleasure riding me as I was ridding him. "Marluxia!"

I felt like every sense I had was on fire. I could taste him, smell him, feel him everywhere, I was high on ecstasy. I was going over the edge, my legs and arms began to tremble as his hand pumped faster and faster, until I bucked hard down as he met with it, hitting that spot one more time that made me explode in delight. I screeched his name as I came, coating the wall and his hand with my essence and collapsed, feeling his warmth fill me, catching me from my fall. He pulled out, holding me up as he somehow pulled out a towel, wiping us clean as he fixed my clothes, arranging my cloak and buckling my pants for me. I was panting hard, my vision blurry as he pulled me over his shoulders, making me sit in a piggyback style. Marluxia simply fixed his pants messily and opened a portal, probably towards home.

"How was that for proof?" His voice was loud, bouncing off the walls as he walked into it, the dark tendrils kissing our smooth forms. I wonder if I was even louder during my screaming?

"All the proof I ever needed."

End.

Don't my drabbles just suck? Anyway, if you think not, send in a review! I need more support, I wonder how many words this was? And let me tell you, this drabble was about a six hour thing. SIX HOURS for three pages. Tells you exactly how much I suck doesn't it?


End file.
